Si mes larmes Tombent
by lina145
Summary: D'après la chanson du même titre. Parce que je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à Heero.


D'après une chanson, parce que je trouve qu'elle s'applique bien à Heero.

**Si Mes Larmes Tombent**

Ca y est. On a enfin réussit. C'est la fin de la guerre et cette fois semble bien être la bonne. Tout le monde se félicite. Je vois mes compagnons d'armes se prendre dans les bras des un et des autres pour exprimer leur joie.

Je préfère restais en retrait. Ne pas trop m'impliquer. Je n'ai pas envi de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela va avoir sur ma vie. En effet, que va devenir le soldat parfait maintenant que cette dernière bataille a été gagnée ? Dans un monde de paix, on n'a pas besoin de soldat parfait.

_Le masque est tombé_

_Le miroir brisé_

_Qui peut me regarder_

_Sans me juger_

Après tout c'est tout ce qu'il voit de moi non ? En même temps c'est tout ce qu'on m'a appris et tout ce que je sais faire. Maintenant que je peux me ''séparer'' du soldat parfait, qui vais-je pouvoir être ?

Je n'ai pas participé à leur fête malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Duo pour m'amener de force. Je n'avais pas envie de les voir être heureux d'être de nouveaux eux-mêmes alors que je ne peux pas le faire. C'est égoïste, mais j'ai bien le droit de l'être un petit peu maintenant non ?

Réléna m'a contacté quelques jours après la fin des festivités. Elle voulait me proposer un travail : garde du corps. Je lui ai raccroché au nez. Maintenant que le masque est tombé, je n'ai pas envie de le remettre. Même si je sais que son principale but et de se rapprocher de moi je n'y tiens pas du tout. Elle ne me connait pas et c'est du soldat parfait qu'elle est amoureuse.

Wufei m'a également proposé de le rejoindre chez les preventers mais il l'a fait plus par politesse. Je pense que vu m'a fuite lors des festivités il a du comprendre.

_Je me moque, moque, moque,_

_moque, moque des gens_

_Qui tendent la main et la reprenne_

_Je n'entends que le silence_

_Je ne vois que la distance_

Depuis ce moment là, je vis seul dans un petit appart que j'ai loué sous une fausse identité. J'ai besoin d'être seul afin de pouvoir faire le point. Je me tiens quand même informé de la vie de mes anciens compagnons grâce à l'informatique mais couvre à chaque fois mes traces pour qu'ils ne me retrouvent pas. Duo, Quatre et Trowa sont tout les trois retournées dans les colonies alors que Wufei est resté sur Terre. Quatre a repris l'entreprise familiale. Il s'est également mis en couple avec Trowa qui lui continu de travailler avec le cirque. Wufei est toujours chez les preventers et n'a pour le moment pas bien le temps de penser à une vie de couple. Duo quand à lui est retourné sur L2 pour ouvrir une petite entreprise de recyclage. Il a été en couple avec Hilde durant un temps mais cela n'a pas durée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été heureux lorsque j'ai appris leur séparation.

_Sourir, me sentir,_

_Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir_

_J'ai envi de m'enfuir_

_Là où tu pourras m'emporter_

Encore une fois je déménage. Je ne trouve aucun endroit, que ce soit sur Terre ou sur les Colonies ou je me sente bien. Je n'ai pas de chez moi ou je puisse me sentir en paix. Ou que j'aille il me manque quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

Encore une fois je recommence une énième vie. J'essaye d'aller de l'avant mais comme à chaque fois je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas la force de me mesurer à cette normalité. Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans le moule. Apparemment l'entrainement que j'ai subit m'a trop marqué et seul je ne pourrais pas réussir à m'en défaire.

_M'aider à écrire une autre histoire_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_Je ne pourrais plus attendre_

_Si Mes Larmes Tombent_

_Si Mes Larmes Tombent_

Malgré les deux années qui sont passées, je n'ai rien perdu de mon entraînement. Lorsque je rentre dans une pièce, je mémorise toujours aussi rapidement les sorties de secours, le nombre de personne présente ainsi que les interactions qu'elles ont entre elles. Je cherche toujours la petite chose qui cloche. Cela commence à me rendre dingue d'avoir ces automatismes alors que je sais pertinemment que je n'ai rien à craindre. Personne ne sait qui j'ai été quand à qui je suis, je ne le sais pas moi-même.

_Je suis un soldat qu'on a désarmé_

_Désormais si seul_

_Qui peut m'aider ?_

En deux ans j'en ai rencontré des gens. Des personnes qui se disaient vouloir être mais amis mais qui se décourageait très vite devant mon manque de communication. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne que ce manque de communication ne faisait pas fuir bien au contraire. Elle essayait tout le temps de me faire réagir et ce quelque soit les moyens employés. Cette même personne qui pendant tout ce temps a continué à m'envoyer des messages sur la messagerie que j'utilisais pour les envois de rapport. Je sais qu'il n'attend plus de réponse maintenant. Il me raconte juste des bouts de sa vie et me tiens également informé de celles des autres.

_Je me moque, moque, moque,_

_moque, moque des gens_

_Qui tendent la main mais ne_

_comprennent pas_

_Je n'entends que le silence_

_Je ne sens que leur absence_

Maintenant je me rends compte de l'erreur que j'ai faite. Je n'aurais pas dû couper les ponts comme ça. Seul je n'arrive pas à m'adapter. Seul je n'arrive plus à vivre. La routine est devenue trop difficile. Par pure automatisme j'ouvre une nouvelle fois ma messagerie et je me rends compte que j'ai reçut un message. Encore des nouvelles de Duo. Mais à la différence de ces précédents messages, celui là finit par ''Tu me manques'' en plus du ''Tu nous manque''.

_Sourir, me sentir,_

_Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir_

_J'ai envi de m'enfuir_

_Là où tu pourras m'emporter_

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à te répondre pour la première fois en deux ans mais il le fallait. Pour moi c'était une question de survie. Cette réponse n'était pas vraiment une réponse. Plutôt un rendez-vous. Je ne savais pas si tu allais y répondre et par peur je n'ai plus ré-ouvert ma messagerie. Je ne me voyais pas continuer de cette manière encore longtemps. J'avais besoin d'aide pour repartir encore une fois, en espérant que cette fois sera la dernière.

_M'aider à écrire une autre histoire_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_Je ne pourrais plus attendre_

_Si Mes Larmes Tombent_

Le moment du rendez-vous approche. Je suis en avance. Pourtant je sais que là ponctualité n'est pas une de tes qualités. Je suis dans un parc. Sur un banc et je regarde les gens qui passe en espérant reconnaître ta silhouette parmi eux. Et chose surprenante, je te vois arrivé. Toi aussi tu es en avance. Une fois que tu es devant moi, je lève ma tête vers ton visage. Le sourire que tu porte me réconforte. Je peux voir que tu es heureux, rassuré. Dans tes yeux je peux voir beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Tu viens de retrouver ton frère d'arme. Et alors sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, ma vue se trouble. Et je sens de l'humidité sur mes joues. Je dois alors bien me rendre compte que mes larmes coulent.

_Coulent comme des perles_

_Et coulent comme ma peine_

_Et tombent, tombent, tombent_

_Comme je tombe_

_Coulent comme une pluie_

_Sous laquelle je me perds_

_Comme dans un rêve_

Doucement, tu prends mes mains et tu me lève. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer pour autant. Tu me prends alors dans tes bras. Tu m'enlaces et tu me parles. Je ne comprends pas tout. J'ai arrêté de suivre le cour de tes paroles après ta première phrase : ''Alors c'est qui le baka dans l'histoire ?''. Tu l'as dite avec énormément de tendresse. Et, pour la première fois depuis la fin de cette guerre, je me suis senti à ma place. Et toi tu étais toujours là à me sourire.

_Sourir, me sentir,_

_Je ne le fais que dans le souvenir_

_J'ai envi de m'enfuir_

_Là où tu pourras m'emporter_

_M'aider à écrire une autre histoire_

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_

_Je ne pourrais plus attendre_

_Si Mes Larmes Tombent_

_Si Mes Larmes Tombent_

_Si Mes Larmes Tombent_

Après cette rencontre, on est repassé assez rapidement à mon studio pour récupérer les quelques affaires que j'ai avec moi. Ensuite j'ai suivit Duo sur sa colonie. Son appartement comportait deux chambres. Il m'a donc proposé de m'installer dans la chambre d'amis le temps que je voulais.

D'une installation temporaire, on est passé à une installation plus longue. Duo m'aider à m'y retrouvé dans ce qu'on appelle une ''vie normale''. Il m'aidé à me faire une place et petit à petit j'ai pu me plaire dans cette vie.

Il n'avait pas appelé directement nos compagnons histoire de me laisser le temps de prendre mes marques. Il a aussi du leur faire un petit briefing car lors de notre première rencontre en plus de deux ans ils ne m'ont posé aucune questions autres que les questions banales. Depuis cette première soirée tous ensemble, d'autres ont suivit. Nous formions une famille. Famille qui ne me jugeait pas et avec qui je pouvais être moi-même. Mais surtout famille dans laquelle se trouvait désormais la personne avec qui je partage mes nuits et ma vie.

Merci Duo.


End file.
